


Five Years

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: It's the Doctor and River's fifth anniversary. He brakes her out of prison for a date...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> I was intending to post this on the 22nd of April but it wasn't ready, so I thought I'd post it now instead (since it is five years since the Wedding of River Song aired).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And a happy anniversary to the Doctor and River Song!!! :)

The TARDIS materialized outside River's cell at Stormcage. He was home at last. Always late, that man.

River looked up from her diary and smiled as the Doctor ran out of his timeship and into her cell. He was carrying a bunch of blue flowers which he held out to her.

"Happy anniversary, dear," he grinned.

"Thank you, sweetie," River took the flowers. "Happy anniversary."

She sniffed them and popped them in a vase. Then she sat back on the edge of her bed and reached under her pillow to get the Doctor's present. It was in the Doctor's excitable hands before she could hold it out to him. She rolled her eyes.

The Doctor ripped the paper apart and marvelled at the contents. Bowties. At least a dozen of them. They were all different colours and patterns. The Doctor was thrilled. He knelt down in front of River and kissed her.

"Thank you," he beamed.

He stood, pulled her up off the bed by her arms and dragged her into the TARDIS.

 

 

The Doctor took them to a deserted beach. River looked around her and knew instantly where they were. She smiled at her husbands sentimentality.

"Lake Silencio," River said. "When are we?"

"It's 5:02 pm on Friday the 22nd of April 2016." the Doctor replied, proud of himself.

"Five years," she noticed.

The Doctor led River along the beach to where she'd shot him five years ago. There was a picnic set out for them with bottles of wine and all kinds of alien food. And there were candles in candlesticks dotted about, waiting to be lit. River smiled a warm smile.

"Shall we?" the Doctor asked, gesturing towards the picnic.

"A romantic picnic where I killed you? That's so very you," River smirked, sitting next to him on the blanket.

The Doctor poured River a glass of wine. It was all that was left in the bottle that Napoleon had thrown at him. He thought it was appropriate.

They had a lovely time. They ate the picnic and chatted until the sun was setting and it surprised the Doctor how much he enjoyed the stillness.

He kissed her then. She moaned and lent into him as his arms hugged her tightly. The fingers of River's left hand found their way into his hair, while she started undoing his bowtie with her right.

Clothes slowly began to litter the sandy beach as the couple undressed each other between kisses.

The Doctor smiled as he gazed at her now bare body. The late evening sunlight complimented her golden skin and her blonde curls beautifully. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of her.

The Doctor toppled River onto her back on the picnic blanket. His mouth found the base of her neck and he planted a trail of kisses on his way up to her mouth. Her hands were on his chest, lingering over his hearts as his lips reached hers and his tongue slipped between them. River moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing him down against her grinding hips.

The Doctor pulled away from the kiss, growling into her hair as his fingers curled tightly around it's gold wisps. He couldn't last much longer.

He entered her. She gasped, throwing her head back and causing her hair to cascade into the sand. Then he was thrusting in and out, nails digging into her shoulders as he held onto her.

"Faster, _faster_!" River called between groans of pleasure.

The Doctor obliged more than happily. His increased speed caused River's volume to rise. Her hands found their way into his hair and her grip became tighter the faster he got.

River came first, screaming and triggering the Doctor's orgasm. He flopped onto the blanket next to his wife, exhausted but very, very happy.

 

 

River sat on the bed in her cell. It was morning. The sun tried to peak through the clouds and light up her dark cell, but it never quite managed it.

That night had been wonderful, River thought. She'd stayed with the Doctor for a couple of months and they had enjoyed every second together. Her body was still aching. She looked at her new bruises in the mirror and smiled.

Oh, yes. That turned out to be quite an anniversary. And she couldn't wait for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
